Familia
by Caelia93
Summary: No había nada más importante que su familia pensaba Daryl, mientas veía a Carol abrazar a la niña de Maggie y Glenn. Y haría todo lo posible por protegerla, y por hacerle saber a Carol, lo que sentía por ella.


" **Family"**

Rick conducía el coche lo más rápido que podía con Gleen gritandole que fuera más rápido a la vez que Daryl le decía a Glenn que se tranquilizara. Habían salido a hacer una escapada y justo cuando más lejos estaban Carol les había dicho por radio que Maggie se había puesto de parto.

Estaban a una hora y algo de Alexandria, pero no llevaba ni media hora cuando vio las puertas de Alexandria. Daryl tuvo que frenar a Glenn para que no saltara del coche en marcha.

Sasha les abrió las puertas y Glenn salió corriendo para la casa pero Rosita no le dejó entrar.

Glenn tranquilizate, Carol está con ella, estará bien pero no las molestes. En cuanto sepa algo te avisaré.- y tras eso volvió a entrar.

Daryl vio como Glenn se sentaba en el porche agarrandose la cabeza, parecía estar a punto de explotar. Rick se sentó a su lado:

Hey, Carol la ayudará, si alguien puede es Carol- decía mientras miraba a Daryl.

Daryl se había dado cuenta que cada vez que alguien hablaba de Carol le miraban a él. No le molestaba en absoluto, la verdad. Pero se preguntaba si a ella sí.

Volvió a mirar a Glenn, sabía que todo saldría bien pero entendía que estuviera atacado. Podía perder al amor de su vida. Si algo le pasara a Carol.. un momento, ¿desde cuando piensa en ella de esa forma?

Justo en ese momento salió Rosita y con una sonrisa en la cara les indicó que pasaran.

Maggie estaba tumbada en la cama, exhausta pero radiante sujetando al bebé. Carol estaba sentada al lado de ella , refrescandole la cara. Al verlos a todos, miró a Maggie que asintió y cogió al bebé. Se acercó a ellos radiante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando a Glenn.

Glenn, hay aquí una preciosidad que quiere conocerte- le decía mientras le pasaba a la bebé.

Glenn estaba llorando, miraba a su hija y a Maggie a la vez. Miró a Carol con los ojos vidriosos y se acercó de nuevo a Maggie. Los dos se susurraban algo y todos le miraban de forma curiosa.

Emm.. ya habíamos pensado en un nombre .. A Beth le encantaba el nombre de Anne y también hay otro nombre que nos gustaba.. Anna Sophia- dijo Glenn mirando a Carol acercandose a ella.

Daryl observó como Carol estaba llorando abiertamente ya, con Rick agarrandole el hombro por atrás.

¿Te gustaría ser la madrina de Anna Sophia? - a lo que ella asintió- Genial – dijo Glenn abrazandola y besandole la mejilla le dijo- Gracias por salvarme, por salvar a mi mujer y mi hija.

Carol le abrazó de nuevo y luego lo mandó de nuevo con su mujer.

Todos se pasaron a la pequeña Anna Sophia, Carol la sostuvo un rato con Rick Y Daryl al lado.

Daryl no podía parar de mirar a las dos, Carol estaba tan feliz con la pequeña al lado. Se preguntaba lo radiante que habría estado cuando dió a luz a Sophia. No podía estar más orgulloso de ella, siempre dejaba a parte su dolor y ayudaba a los demás.

Mirad, parece que la pequeña no quiere apartarse de su madrina- decía Rick riendo mirando a Carol y apartando una lágrima de la cara de ella.

Daryl se apartó y miró a su alrededor, eran una familia de verdad. Maggie y Glenn abrazados en la cama sonriendo entre lágrimas, Carol abrazando a su ahijada y Rick mirando embobado a la pequeña.

Haría lo que fuera por mantener la felicidad de esa familia, y en especial, la de Carol.

…...

Estaban sentados en el salón celebrando el nacimiento de la pequeña. Maggie y Glenn estaban descansando arriba y disfrutando de un pequeño momento de tranquilidad. Los demás estaban abajo con la pequeña. Había pasado una semana y habían decidido que era hora de reunirse todos y así darles un pequeño descanso a la pareja.

Estaban Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Eugene, Aaron, Eric, Carol, Daryl, Rick, Michonne y los hijos de Rick.

Daryl no podía apartar la vista de Carol, que tenía a la pequeña encima de ella. No se apartaba de ella cuando podía tenerla, la niña pasaba de los brazos de Glenn, a los de Maggie a los de Carol. Daryl llevaba siglos sin verla tan feliz y podía ver que Rick también lo notaba.

Vio como Rick apartaba un mechón de la cara de Carol y se inclinaba a susurrarle algo. Ella sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Anna Sophia. De pronto le miró y sonrió. Él agachó la mirada avergonzado.

Cosa que debió notar Rick que lo miraba divertido.

…...

Rick sabía que había algo entre esos dos. Con observar un poco se veía: la forma en que Carol se movía cuando daryl estaba cerca, el como se miraban cuando creían que el otro no miraba, como sus sonrisas eran realmente radiantes cuando veían al otro feliz o a salvo. Se preguntaba cuanto más tardarían en dar el salto.

Había notado en los últimos meses como se acercaban más el uno al otro. La tranquilidad de los meses posteriores a la caída de los lobos ayudaba.

Rick quería que Daryl fuera feliz, había sufrido mucho y lo quería como un hermano. Sabía que lo que sentía por Carol no era pasajero, era un amor que venía de la época en que perdieron a Sophia. Y pese a haber estado alejados, ese amor no se rompía.

Rick le debía todo a Carol, y quería que fuera feliz. No solo por deberle la vida y la vida de sus hijos, la había apreciado mucho antes de echarla y después de descubrir cuanto se había equivocado al echarla, había aprendido a quererla. Nunca paraba de soprenderle, y la verdad no se extrañaba de que Daryl estuviera locamente enamorado de ella, había veces que hasta él mismo pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella.

Rick la quería muchísimo, como a una hermana, quería protegerla y sabía que ella le protegía también. Había visto como cada día se convertía en una mujer más fuerte y más preciosa. Y sabía que merecía ser feliz.

Por eso, había pensado que ya era hora de darles el empujoncito.

Por eso cuando vió como Daryl agachaba la mirada avergonzado ante la sonrisa de Carol decidió hacer algo para ayudarles.

Se inclinó hacia Carol la cual estaba radiante hoy, abrazando a su ahijada

Creo que Daryl quiere decirte algo pero no quiere apartarte de la pequeña- le susurró a lo cual Carol se giró para mirarle intrigada. Rick sonrió al ver la emoción en sus preciosos ojos azules- Ve al porche, que él te seguirá y habláis. Dame a la pequeña, cuando vuelvas seguirá aquí.

Carol le dió a la dulce Anna,y se inclinó a besar la mejilla de Rick.

Te falta coger a Judith en el otro brazo, y podrás hacer pesas- le dijo riendose.

La vió salir y sonrió. No sabía que harían sin ella. Les daba felicidad y protección aunque otros se empeñaran en verla fría.

A los pocos segundos vio como Daryl la seguía. Sonrío para sí.

…...

Daryl vió como Rick se inclinaba a susurrarle algo a Carol. Sino fuera Rick se sentiría celoso.

Vió como ella se giraba y lo miraba extrañado, luego vió como le daba la bebé y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rick. Él cual sonreía mientras la veía salir al porche.

Daryl decidió seguirla, quería hablar con ella, intentar explicarle como se sentía y rezar con que ella sintiera lo mismo.

La encontró apoyada en la barandilla, la luz de la luna la hacía ver más preciosa que de costumbre. Ella se percató de su presencia y se volvió a sonreírle.

¿Has pensado ya en algún nombre estilo – pequeña patea traseros como Judith? - le decía ella riendose.

No sé, estoy pensando en uno adecuado para ella. Alguno que le de por saco a Glenn- le dijo guiñandole un ojo- tienes un verdadero talento para los niños, esa cría te adora..

Carol se sentó en la barandilla mirandole y sonrió. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, y de pronto ella apartó la mirada, triste.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó acercandose a ella

Nada Pookie- le dijo ella sonriendo

Venga ya, de verdad crees que puedes engañarme? Te conozco- le dijo él acercandose a ella y acariciandole la cara.

Se debería sentir sorprendido ante esta cercanía, pero no. Se sentía cómodo. Y ella parecía que también, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar.

Es Sophia ¿verdad? - le dijo a lo que ella respondió asintiendo y abriendo los ojos- esté donde esté, estará orgullosa de ti. Igual que lo estamos todos

¿De verdad lo piensas Daryl? - le preguntó ella

Claro, está tan orrgullosa de su mamá como yo- le dijo sonriendole

Carol se quedó mirandole y él se perdió en sus ojos.

Delante de él, estaba su mejor amiga. Aquella que nunca le había vuelto la espalda. Aquella que le había enseñado a sentir y aquella de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Mmm esto es muy romántico – le dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Quieres echar un polvo? - dijo él guiñandole un ojo, recordando su coña de hace tantos años.

Los dos rompieron a reír, para luego parar y mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Entonces Daryl se armó de valor.

Nunca te echaría solo un polvo, Carol- le dijo susurrandole al oído y apartándose de ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia sus labios le dijo- A ti te haré el amor, con toda la ternura y amor que tu me has enseñado.

Y la besó, notaba las lágrimas de ella. Lágrimas de felicidad. Se apartó para mirarla y los dos sonrieron. Volvierona besarse esta vez con más pasión.

Uuuuu ya era hora- oyó decir a Abraham y a continuación aplausos.

Los dos se giraron a la puerta y vieron a Rick sonriendo con Abraham al lado y los demás mirando por la ventana. Notó como Carol ponía su cara en el hombre avergonzado.

Meteos adentro cotillas, y dejadme en paz con mi chica- les dijo riendo a lo que Rick asintió sonriendo.

Besó el pelo de Carol y mirando a la luna pensó que pese a estar en mitad de un apocalipsis zombie, nunca se había sentido más feliz que ahora.

Con su familia.


End file.
